


Scout Gets Wood

by alex_awesome



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Baseball bats, Dirty Talk, M/M, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_awesome/pseuds/alex_awesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you disrupt Engineer's work time, he makes you pay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scout Gets Wood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiny-freakin-head (Hobbitfing)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbitfing/gifts).



> Another Tumblr request for the awesome tiny-freakin-head :)

The garage was always cluttered, machine parts and tools strewn around the floor and dangling from hooks on the walls. A large workbench was set up in the middle of the room, and everything was covered in a thin layer of sawdust. 

Engineer sat at the workbench, working on his latest project. He was deep in thought, so deep that he didn't hear the sudden clang that sounded in the room. Scout had made his way into the garage, only to trip and stumble to the floor, taking a few things off the wall as he tried to grab for something to hold onto. Engineer looked up from his work finally when he heard a loud exclamation of pain from the boy.

“Ow, fuck! Son of a-“ Scout yelped out as his body struck the hard ground, tools falling and striking him on the head. 

“Damnit boy, what are you doin’? I need some peace and quiet and this is what I get?” The Texan huffed. “You’ve made a mess of all my stuff!”

Scout gave a pained laugh as he stood. “Sorry pally, I got a bit rushed I guess.” He said, dusting himself off and picking up his bat. “Sorry to screw up your crap, I’ll be on my way after I get a drink from the fridge.”

Engineer set down his tools, making his way over to the boy. “Oh no you don’t! You ain’t gonna leave until I've knocked some sense and respect into ya’!” He said sternly.

With that said, Scout simply stood in confusion as Engineer walked over to the wall, pressing a button that activated the garage door. The door descended slowly, and even though he could have slipped out, Scout just watched it until it reached the ground, locking him inside.

“Ooooh yeh, buddy? How ya gonna’ do that?” Scout said, hand on his hip. 

Engineer practically lunged at the boy, attempting to swipe the bat from his gipping hand. Scout jumped back, avoiding Engineer’s swipe at him. The larger man tackled Scout, knocking him to the floor once more. Scout thrashed under the Texan, flailing his limbs.

“Get offa’ me ya’ ass! Let…me…up!” Scout grunted, squirming and writhing his body all around.

Just as Engineer was about to yell something back at him, he felt something poking into his lower stomach. Scout’s limbs were all out from under him, pounding and clawing at his back and legs in an attempt at freedom. So what was he feeling then?

Just as the realization hit him, Engineer’s face grew hot. Scout had a raging erection, and it was pressing into his soft stomach.

“I…I..” Engineer didn't know what to say. He sat up, standing to his feet as Scout stumbled to his own as he panted. Scout looked down at his tented pants, his face flushed pink. He gulped, though a slight smile appeared on his face and his eyelids lowered.

“I was just gonna rough you up, son, but now I got a better idea.” Engineer whispered, a grin spread on his face as he picked Scout’s bat up. He then walked over to his bench, pulling out his chair to the middle of the room and taking a seat. Scout pressed his thighs together, bouncing in place with anxiousness.

“Now. You're gonna lay yourself across my lap like a good boy, ain’t ya?”

Scout bit his lower lip and nodded, already knowing what was heading his way. He stepped up to the Texan and lowered himself onto his thighs, which were cushiony soft. Engineer stuck a hand under him and unzipped his trousers and pulled his belt out from its' loops. He then gripped the boy’s pants and pulled them down, revealing his white boxers, which were pulled down next.

“If some fun was what you were lookin’ for, you could of just asked outright.” The older man stated.

Scout huffed. “I…just wanted a drink, ya old perv!” He said as he gripped Engineer’s pant legs and blushed with embarrassment and excitement. He stuck up his ass, his cock hard as it could get. 

“That’s a good little slut.” Engineer cooed as he popped a finger into his mouth, wetting it with saliva. 

He then pressed the tip of his digit to the boy’s tight hole, giving it a rub before slipping it into him. Scout yelped before biting his lip to muffle his moans. Engineer gave his ass cheek a hard slap as he pumped his finger in and out.

“Oh man…yeh I think I'm learning my lesson.” The boy moaned.

Engineer chuckled, removing his finger, eliciting a whimper from Scout. The Texan grinned, raising Scout’s bat into the air. With a smile, he then brought the bat down onto Scout’s red cheeks. He let out a cry of pain as the wood met his skin.

“What was that for!?” Scout asked, though his ass was now raised higher into the air, his cock leaking.

“This is a part of your lesson, ya little twerp.” Engineer replied. “Now take it, or else I’ll open the garage door and let the others see ya like this. But I bet you’d like that, huh? Ya whore.”

“God, n-no…please, y-you can’t!” Scout stammered, tears welling in his eyes as he ground his cock into Engineer's thigh at the thought.

The older man continued to spank Scout with his own bat as the boy ground his throbbing length into the mans leg. The head of his cock was leaking pre cum all over Engineer’s overalls, soaking into them. With every strike to his sore ass he let out a cry. 

“More…h-harder!” The boy begged pathetically.

Engineer complied, spanking him with more force. “Like that, ya sweet little bitch?” He growled as he began to bounce his leg against Scout’s grinding cock.

It didn’t take long for Scout to release his thick cum all over the Texan’s thigh.

Engineer caressed the boy’s bright red ass, feeling the hot flesh. “Learn anything, son?” He laughed.

Scout turned around and looked at the man, red and scoffing. “Just….just let me go, alright? And don't tell anyone ‘bout this!”

“Well, we’ll see about that. I’m thinkin’ ya need another punishment though, for ruinin’ my overalls.” Engineer stated. “Next time, I think I’ll leave the garage door open.”


End file.
